Mega Cat 5: Blood Among Siblings
by Mega DMX
Summary: Dr. Simian escape, and the Fifth Robot Rebellion is inevitable. But when it finally comes, its source is not Simian, but one whom Mega Cat had thought she would never have to fight again... his twin sister, Lexy...
1. Chapter 1: Proto Cat?

_**Here it is Mega Cat 5, I hope you guys had a wonderful holiday and enjoying the break now let's begin this sucker.**_

_**Chapter 1: Proto Cat?**_

It was a bright and shiny afternoon in Elmore, Gumball and Carrie just came out of the theater and headed home.

"Man that movie sucks bolts, sorry you had to watch this movie with me." Gumball apologized

"You don't have to apologize, at least I got a laugh of how stupid and ridiculous it is. *Sigh* Hollywood can't make good movies like they used to." Carrie said

Gumball and Carrie continue walking until they reach to the park.

"Hey Carrie wanna race."

"Race?"

"Yeah come on." Gumball grabbed Carrie's hand take her to the running track.

"I don't know Gumball, I just don't feel like running."

"Aww what's wrong Carrie scared that I'll beat you." Gumball tease

"What!? I can sooo beat you, remember that I beat you in Super Smash Bros."

"True, but can you defeat me in a one lap race."

"Yes I can."

"Then prove it to me."

"Fine I will."

Gumball and Carrie are in position. Carrie started the countdown.

"Alright 3…2…

"Go!" Gumball got a head start. "Hey!" Carrie chase after him.

Gumball was in the lead while Carrie is catching up. "Try and keep up slowpoke." Gumball teased. Carrie don't like to be teased so she increase her speed in full thrust. Gumball turn his head around to see Carrie but only to be surprised when she's catching up. Carrie pass him and reach the finish line."

"Looks like you need keep up _slowpoke." _Carrie smirked

Gumball finally reached to the finish line and say…

"No Fair! You cheated!"

"How could I cheat?"

"I don't know but you still cheated I want a rematch."

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

Carrie looked up into her communicator and sees that she got a message from the general.

"I love to but I can't I got a message from general."

"Well so much for round two."

"We'll I better get going and thanks I had good time."

"No Problem, I'll see you later." Gumball said waving goodbye. Carrie waved back and teleported out of the park.

"Well I guess there's nothing to do but to go home." Gumball ran out of the park and headed home. While Gumball is running to home, Nine Mysterious Robots were watching Gumball.

"Looks like the blue-dweeb is headed back home. Okay boys, rain like hell!"

Everyone drop down and attack except for one who ask…

"Aren't you coming?"

"No. I got something else to do." She smirked

Back with Gumball, he finally reach home, when he went inside he didn't Darwin anyway he's guest that he's still with Rachel. He walked in to his mother's lab and sees that she's building something.

"What you building this time?"

"Oh it someone who can help deliver items and tools for you when you're on a mission you know."

"Oh cool, so where's dad and Anais?"

"Richard is sleeping and Anais is out back with Bobert."

"Oh okay." All the suddenly they hear a doorbell

"I'll get it." Dr. Watterson left her lab and headed to the front door. When she open the door she got grabbed by someone.

"**ACK! HELP!"**

"Mom!" Richard, Anais and Bobert heard the scream and headed to the front door along with Gumball. As Gumball walked outside after hearing Dr. Watterson scream, he switched to Mega Cat as the city was being attacked. As he looked around, his vision drifted to a yellow scarf, which was gently floating down from the sky.

As he took the scarf in hand, a single name came into his. A person he thought would never do this…

"Proto Cat?"

After Gumball came back in…

"Guys, come quickly! There's some breaking news!"

They rushed to the computer monitor and watches the newscaster giving news.

"_Havoc ensures down town Elmore, as once again, robots are destroying the city! Latest reports coming in clamming to have seen a pink robot leading this group of renegade machines!"_

"That proves it! It is Proto Cat! Well I'm not going to sit back and let her have her way."

"Wait. How do we know its Lexy it could be anyone else."

"Ah guys there Big woman on the TV screen." Richard pointed. Everyone turn around and were surprisingly to see Proto Cat.

"_Hello my goody twin brother. I'm not here to make idle conversation, but rather to issue a challenge."_

"I'm listening."

"_I have with me 8 "friends" who would love to test their abilities and strength on you. Beat them, then you can come "chat" with me. Face to Face._

"You're on." The communication from Proto Cat went cut as they finish having a conversation. Mega clutching his fists with rage.

"Son, are you okay?"

"No I am not okay! How could she do this!? After everything we've been through!"

"Gumball you must calm down. Take a deep Inhale and Exhale."

"Don't tell me to calm down Bobert!" My sister kidnaps my mom and I have to save her even means I have to destroy my twin."

Mega Cat walked up to the monitor and fined the location of the Robot Masters hideout.

"Anais contact Darwin and Dante and tell them to meet me at the coordinates I'm headed to."

"Okay."

"Bobert, mom was working on something important can you finish it up."

"Affirmative."

"Dad, could you set Steve Universe on my DVR list."

"Sure thing."

"Okay thanks, hang tight mom I'm coming!"

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

**Lexy Watterson owned by Lexboss**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelot**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	2. Chapter 2: Slime and Water

_**Chapter 2: Slime and Water**_

**Elmore's Chemical Plant**

Mega Cat is outside waiting for his brothers to show up. When they arrived they were surprisingly shocked.

"Anais told us everything, please tell this isn't true." Darwin asked

"I'm afraid so Darwin." Mega Cat answered

"So this what she meant "taking care of business" I thought she was trying to earn the people of Elmore respect."

"I thought so to."

"But there something that make no scents why is she doing this?"

"I don't know but once we defeated all of her robots will get some answers. Let's go."

They went inside and fired on the infected Sniper Kats. While running they avoided giant holes by carefully jump over them. They reach to the other side only to see chemical spill all over the floor. Mega Cat and Mega-Dan got on Darwin and flew over the spill until they reached to the Robot Master's sector.

*Gasp* kitty, kitty and fishy!"

"Use must be Sussie."

*Gasp* How do you know?"

"I can see your name tag." Mega Cat pointed

"Oh. Let me pet you guys."

"Ah I don't think so."

"I said let…me…pet…YOU!" Sussie spit out acid out of her mouth, they dodge it and the spit land on the ground starts melting to the ground leaving a big hole.

"Holy!"

"Careful guys, she's highly dangerous." They continue dodging her spits until they start shooting at her but was blocked by her shield.

"Darn it she has a shield."

"Not for long." Mega-Dan throws both of his tails in the air in order to distract her."

"Oooo, pretty tails are flying." Sussie release shield and continue watching Mega-Dan's tails

"Now!" Mega Cat, Darwin and Mega-Dan fired on Sussie making her crash into a barrel of chemicals. With Sussie knock out, Mega Cat walked up to her and copy her _**Slime Shield**_.

"This weapon may be gross but at least it could do some damage."

"Good job guys, now let's head to the next Robot Master hideout."

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

**The Beach**

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

"Okay so where is this Robot Master?" Mega-Dan asked Mega Cat

"He's in underwater."

"You serious."

"Dead serious. Okay Darwin, Marine mode." Darwin transformed into a _**Fishmarine**_, Mega Cat got in it and dive in.

"Hey wait up." Mega-Dan turn his armor into scuba gear. He dive in and catches up with his brother. The brothers spotted robotic sharks headed this way. They quickly destroy them but only get pull back by a robot creating a tidal wave. When the robot creates another tidal wave, Mega-Dan struggles to swim while throws his Two-Tail blades, the blades came back and stab the robot in the back. Once the robot is destroy they proceed on until they spotted an abandoned underwater lab.

"The Robot Master must be inside, let's give him a warm welcome." They blast the hatch open swim inside. When they went inside, they see the robot master's sector and enter it. The Robot Master floated down to see the intruders.

"Your antics stop here, um…

"It's Linus, and sorry I only take orders from Proto Cat. There is no way I'll let you brats boss me around." Said Linus

"Hey who you calling brats."

"That's what you guys are right, anyway let's skip this talking stuff and get to the fighting." Linus began to twirl around until he creates a whirlpool. They try to swim away from but luckily they escape except for Darwin who wasn't strong enough to avoid, he got knock back leaving Mega Cat and Mega-Dan alone to fight Linus. Linus stop twirling and sees Mega Cat and Mega-Dan were still here.

"So you manage to escape my whirlpool huh, well let's see you can escape this." Linus launch a missile at them split into eight little missiles. They dodge some of the missiles but the rest of them hits the brothers. Mega Cat equipped his _**Slime Shield **_while Linus launch another missile that splinted into eight. When the missiles reaches to Mega Cat it melted because the shield that protect him is acid.

Mega Cat released his barrier and head towards to Linus. The Acid had melted his tentacles, now that he can't create a whirlpool or launch his missiles they can now fire on Linus. Mega Cat swam to the fallen robot and copy his _**Octo Missile.**_

"Alright, one to the next hideout."

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

**Linus owned by Jonathanelrod/beesandbats**

**Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	3. Chapter 3: Eyes on Fire

_**Chapter 3: Eyes on Fire**_

**The Old Mansion**

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

The brothers rush inside and see that the entire place have eyes including the picture frames.

"What the…

"Before you can finish that sentence…yes this place is messed up. Let's just find that Robot Master and get out of here." They slowly walked up the stairs and headed to the hallway while the eyes watches them. They were stop when Sniper Kat's that has a one big eye fired a colorful eye beam. The brothers dodged there beams and fired on them, they arrived to a sector and fought of a giant eye man. Once the eye man is destroy, they continue fired more One eye Sniper Kats until they reach the Robot Master's sector.

(_Well if it isn't the Watterson's, I'm glad you guys came, I've been meaning to fight with you…)_

The Brothers continue staring at that flying eyeball for a few seconds until one of them speak.

"Gumball, why is it staring at us?" Darwin asked

"I don't know but he better do something or else I'll blast him with one shot."

_(But let's skip this and have a…hey are you guys listening, don't make me repeat myself because I hate doing that….)_

"It still staring at us."

"That's it I'm going to shoot him." Mega-Dan equipped his buster and blast him but the blast was caught by his force.

"What the…how did he do that?"

_(You dare try to attack me while I'm talking, you must die!) _William used his psychic ability and throws them across the wall. Then, William throws a barrel of wine at them. With the brothers soak and wet they got back up fire on him again but he caught all of their beams.

_(Fools, your no match for my __**Force Crisis**__.) _

Mega Cat try to come up with an idea. When he did, he gather some dust of the floor and told William…

"Hey creepazoid! You got something in your eye." Mega Cat blow the dust at William causing him to go red and watery. Now that he's all red this is there chance to attack, they charged there buster and blast him.

_(Impossible…how could they…beat…me!) _William crash on the floor and shuts off. Mega Cat walked up to William and copy his _**Force Crisis**_.

"Now can we go?"

"Yes of course, this place gives me the creeps anyway."

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

**Lava Factory**

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

They run through the platforms and shoot up the lava proof Sniper Kats. There are tons of lava pits around so they jump over it and headed to the floating platforms. They jump on every platforms and shoots more Sniper Kats and until they reach to the Robot Master's sector.

"Well if isn't _**The Three Musketeers**_."

"And you are."

"Alex Blaze the hottest robot in all Elmore."

"Well Alex can you please surrender yourself and come with us."

"Mmmmm…no." Alex pulled out his hands and unleashes his blaze. They got out of the way and shoots him, Alex move out of the way and release more if his blaze. They blocked it but suddenly they got run over by Alex's firewall.

"How would you like on you Mega Cat, fired or crispy!"

"How about neither!?" Mega Cat equipped his _**Octo Missile**_ and fired on him. Alex burned four of the missiles but he didn't have enough time to burn the other four.

"Oh crap." The four missiles exploded on Alex causing to fall apart.

Mega Cat grabbed Alex's arm and copy his _**Atomic Blaze**_. Now that this sector is clear they teleported to the next section.

**Alex Blaze owned by me**

**Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	4. Chapter 4: Earth and Air

_**Chapter 4: Earth and Air **_

**Proto Cat's Castle**

Proto Cat watch all the monitors that connects to the Robot Masters sector and sees that Mega Cat had defeated Sussie, Linus, William and Alex.

"Well done bro, well done indeed."

"Why are you doing this Lexy, you said you change!" Dr. Watterson said while in her cage.

"Yeah I lied, and the reason why I'm doing this is because for the fun of it."

"For the fun of it?"

"Yep and I want to destroy that blue bomber."

"But he's your brother, he loves you, he respected you, you even help him take down Dr. Simian."

"I only do that because I want to start my own plans and I don't want Simian interfere."

"I…I can't believe it, after all the love we gave you and this how you treat us!" Said Dr. Watterson who was about cry

"Ew, if you say love again I'm going to puke. Do me a favor mom and shut up, while I'm enjoying this favorite program." Proto Cat went back to monitors while Dr. Watterson crawl into a ball and began to cry heavily.

**Underground Mine Ruins**

Meanwhile, the brothers had destroy all the moles, Sniper Kats driving on drills and tunnel worms. Now they reach to the Robot Master's sector, but right before they enter a little blue robot appeared.

"Sup guys."

"Ah who are you, are you one Proto Cat's bot."

"Nope the name is Chozo, Bobert send me to give you these." Chozo pull out three energy tanks and handed over to them. They drank the E-Tank when they finish…

"Thanks Chozo we needed this."

"No problem guys, good luck taking this guy down."

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

"Alright guys let's go." They enter to the Robot Master's sector and sees a bulky looking robot who is made out of rocks.

"Victor Stone is the name and these rocks right here are meant to crush you fools." Victor jumps in the air and land on the ground causing a rumble. They collapsed ground until they got away when Victor was about to make another rumble. They got back up and fire on him, he got hit but it didn't do any damage.

"Not bad but can you handle this." Victor charge himself and release all the rocks that was surrounding him. They got hit and fell back, Mega Cat got up and equipped his _**Atomic Blaze**_ and burn him. Victor was about to run away but was frozen, turning his body into glass.

"How did you know that would work?" Darwin asked

"When I took closer look on him I see that his body has some type of sand all over his armor, so I used Atomic Blaze, increasing the sand and turn him into glass."

"Um…okay but I'm still not sure how could fire be Victor's weakness?" Darwin said in confused. Mega Cat copy Victor's _**Power Stone.**_ When they finish, they teleported to the location.

**The Airport**

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

They arrived to the airport and spotted five Sniper Kats and two brutes destroying the airplanes. They quickly got to scene and the attack. The Sniper Kats on the Watterson's but missed every shot, Mega Cat shot two Sniper Kats, Mega-Dan shot three Sniper Kats and Darwin shot one Sniper Kat leaving two brutes. Mega-Dan ran up and grabbed one the brutes and stab him in the neck causing him to fall. The second brute goes after Mega Cat but he slide underneath and shoots him in the back causing him to fall down too.

"Man Proto Cat need's to send me better robots." Mega Cat, Mega-Dan and Darwin are wondering who said that, Mega Cat looked up and saw a flying robot that looks like a Vulture flying towards them.

"Incoming!" Mega-Dan and Darwin turn and saw a Vulture headed this way, they got out of the way and sees the robot lands.

"Watterson's. Oh I hated that last name."

"You better watch your mouth featherhead."

"The name is Adrian mister not featherhead, and I'm built to blow you guys away." Adrian went back to air and swoop down on them, but luckily they dodge it, Mega-Dan throws his Two-Tail Blades at Adrian but he caught it.

"Nice try kid." Adrian throws it back at Mega-Dan and caught his weapon. Adrian lower himself down a little bit and started to flap his wing fast creating a Dust wind. They struggle to hang on but they got blown away and crash one of the plane. When the wind, Mega Cat equipped his _**Force Crisis **_and forced him to crash on the ground. Mega Cat lifted him and crush his wings so he won't fly away. He brought Adrian close to him and copy his _**Dust Tornado**_. When he's done he drop him leaving him badly damage.

With his wings destroy, Adrian got up and ran out of the airport crying because of his wings are broken.

"HA! What a baby!?"

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

**Victor Stone and Adrian Beeks owned by me**

**Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	5. Chapter 5: Blades and Thunder

_**Chapter 5: Blades and Thunder**_

**Industrial Processing Plant**

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

Mega Cat, Darwin, and Mega-Dan had arrived to the Iron Works. Robots with scissors on their heads throws there cutters at them, they quickly dodged their cutters and shoot those bots. They got on one these conveyer belts, when they reach to the end they jump on the other, and then another until they reach to a sector. Inside they see a machine firing blades at them, everyone dodge all the blades and together they destroy the machine. After the machine is destroy, Chozo pops up.

"Thirsty."

"Yes." They said. Chozo pulls out of the E-Tanks out of his bag and hands it over to them. When they finish drinking they thank him right before he teleported back home. They exited out of the sector and proceed on their journey, they shoot up some Sniper Kats and ran pass the spikily pressers that are attach the ceiling until they reach to the Robot Master's sector.

As they enter, an _**Iron Blade **_was thrown across their face. "I'm a real _**cut **_out don't you think guys." The Robot step out of the shadows and revealed to be a relatively simple humanoid-type appearance. His color scheme is orange and gray. His eyes are all red. He is adorned with buzzsaws on his shoulders and his head is sharp and pointy.

"I'm Zack Cortada and I want to make _**paper dolls**_ out of you." Zach throws two more blades them they were lucky that they dodge it but Mega Cat got cuts around his left arm when tries to dodge it.

"To can play that game." Mega-Dan throws his blades at him, he caught both of them.

"Nice try Mega-Dan, but the _**buzz **_around town is I'm number one." Zach throws a blade and sliced of the pipe and landed on them.

"Looks like the boy adventurers are down for the count." Zack said while walking up to them.

"You guys never stood chance against a_** sharp**_ shooter like me." Said Zach equipping his arm into a chainsaw.

"Can't take this anymore his puns are worst as Banana Joe's jokes." Mega Cat equipped his _**Slime Shield **_and melted the pipe. Zach was about to cut him in half but was grabbed by him. Zach started to melt because the slime ball that are surrounding Mega Cat touching him. With Zach melted, Mega Cat copy his weapon called the _**Iron Blade **_and they teleported to the next one.

**Power Plant**

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

As they arrived to the Power Plant, they began to climb on the ladder. They continue climbing until they were stop by the spark traps. When the sparks stop they hurry climbing up top until a platform. They jump of the ladder and land on it. Sniper Kats were blocking their way they blast them. They spotted another ladder, they climb it avoiding the spark traps and reach to another platform which shows the Robot Master's Sector. When they got in they see the robot master is in mediation. The Robot Master open of his eyes and sees Dr. Watterson's sons, he broke out of his mediation and got up.

"Well done you guys…hmph Mega Cat I sense anger inside of you, do you want to take about?"

"And who are you my counselor."

"In a sort of way. I'm Steve and All I'm just saying that you have grudge against something or someone."

"It's none of your business."

"I was just try to help that's all." Steve released a cloud, it began striking thunder, they start running away from the cloud until the cloud spilt into two. They try shooting at the clouds but it phase through. Mega Cat sees that the cloud are splitting and he knows if they don't do something then cloud will keep multiplying. Mega Cat equipped his _**Iron Blade **_and throws it at him cutting him in half.

"Now I'll be one with the clouds." Steve collapse on the ground while being split. Mega Cat walked up to him and copy his _**Thunder Storm**_.

"That's all the Robot Master. Now to have a talk with my "sister."

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

**Zach Cortada owned by me**

**Chozo owned by beesandbats/Jonathanelrod**

**Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	6. Chapter 6: Feat of Clay

_**Chapter 6: Feat of Clay**_

**Watterson's Labs**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

Anais, Richard, Bobert and Chozo rush in the lab and see Mega Cat and his brothers arrived home safely.

"Guys! You're okay!" Anais ran up to Gumball and hug him.

"Of course were okay, why would be?" Suddenly, Proto Cat pops up in the screen.

"Well done bro, so are you ready to fight me." Mega Cat didn't say anything but Proto Cat already know the answer.

"I'll take that is a yes. Here are the coordinates to my castle, come alone and bring your E-Tank with you. And if I hear you calling backup, Nicole dies." Proto Cat said right before the screen went black.

"Nicole! We got to save her!"

"Not we, me. You heard Proto Cat, if you guys help me she will die."

"But Gumball it could be a trap."

"I know it's a trap Anais, and I don't care." Mega Cat starts setting up his coordinates to her castle. When he's done, he teleported to Proto Cat's castle.

After Mega Cat teleported to her castle, a robot just teleported right in front them.

"What the heck are you doing here!?" Mega-Dan asked while pointing

**Proto Cat's Castle**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

Inside the castle, Mega Cat starts shooting Proto Cat's defense. Sniper Kat's spotted Mega Cat and they began to shoot at him, but thanks to his reflexes he dodge all there bullets and shoots all the Sniper Kats. Turrets came pop up from the floor and began shooting, Mega Cat hides behind the corner and blast the turrets in a good range. Now the turrets are destroy he proceed on.

**Command Center**

Proto Cat continues watching him until she starts contacting someone

"Clayton. Mega Cat is headed to your sector."

"Be ready."

"_I'm always ready."_

Proto Cat turn to her mother and smiled. "As for you mom, you're going on a little trip."

Mega Cat had reach to a sector and sees a red ball of clay. "Hello Mega Cat, let me guess you're here to stop your sister and save your mommy. If you're going to do that, you have to get through me first." Said Clayton in position.

"And how are you going to stop me."

Clayton smirked and began to transform. His first transformation is a robot that is a combination of sunflower and a bee.

"Hey you look exactly like…

"Damien. Yes Mega Cat I do look like him, I have the ability to shapeshift anyone or anything and mimic the Robot Masters ability." Clayton release his hornet and attack Mega Cat. Mega Cat shoots all the hornets and fired on Clayton but was blocked by his Hornet Barrier, Clayton release more hornets at him but Mega Cat shoots them all.

(_Think Gumball, if this guy can shapeshift anyone and copy their powers then he must have the same weakness as the Robot Masters...same weakness.)_

More hornets that Clayton release began swarming around Mega Cat.

"Think man think. What is Damien's weak against…oh yeah fire." Mega Cat equipped his _**Atomic Blaze**_ and burn all the hornets and then burn Clayton but he manage to put himself and shape back to his normal form.

"Not bad Mega Cat, let's see if you can remember how to defeat her." Clayton Second transformation Tyrannosaurus Rex name Tina Rex. Clayton roar with all his mighty and charges right him but Mega Cat slide underneath and tries to remember what Tina Rex's weakness was. Clayton turn around, roar some more and charge again. Mega Cat quickly figure it out and equipped his _**Thunder Cloud,**_ he release a cloud and it began striking thunder at Clayton forcing him shapeshift back to normal.

Clayton shapeshift again, his third transformation is…Alan. Unimpressed, Mega Cat equipped his _**Iron Blade**_ and sliced Clayton in half. Clayton morph back and shapeshift to his final transformation, his final form is Flames. Clayton throws fireballs at him but he dodge it, equipped his _**Dust Tornado **_and put out his flames. Defeated, he morph back and say…

"This isn't over." Clayton escape his sector by going in the vents.

Mega Cat exited out of the sector and continue on.

**Command Center…**

Proto Cat saw the monitor and sees that he defeated Clayton. Knowing that Mega Cat will show up she equipped her buster and sat on a seat.

"That's right bro, come and get me, I'm ready for you." Proto Cat smiled

**Chozo owned by beesandbats/Jonathanelrod**

**Lexy Watterson owned by Lexboss**

**Mega-Dan and Flames owned by Dante Watterson**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	7. Chapter 7: Brother Vs Sister

_**Chapter 7: Brother Vs Sister**_

Mega Cat reached to the command center, instead of entering the door he equipped his _**Force Crisis **_and used his psychic to force the door to open. The door collide on the floor right in front of Proto Cat who was sitting on her seat while holding an E-Tank.

"You could have just knock you know." Proto Cat said drinking her E-Tank

Mega Cat walked inside and say nothing.

"Hmph, I see a new clarity in your eyes. You are no longer troubled."

"What you've done is unforgivable Lexy…

"Gumball… That look in your eyes makes me think you might be ready to face me. Well come bro give me your best shot." Said Proto Cat dropping her E-Tank on the floor. Mega Cat fired his buster but was blocked by her shield, Proto Cat fired her powerful shot on her brother knocking him out of the command center.

"Well that was easy."

Mega Cat was struggle to get up but was kick in the face. Proto Cat walked up to the fallen hero and step on him five times until she kicks him again.

"How pathetic, you didn't even try to fight back. I thought you were desperate to fight me. Ho well, end of the line bro." Proto Cat is charging her buster ready to finish him off, but Mega Cat equipped his_** Power Stone **_fired on Proto Cat making her crash into the monitors. Mega Cat got right back up and charge back in to give her a beaten.

"I don't give up that easily." Mega Cat punch his sister in the right cheek, then to her left cheek, and finally, uppercut her until she fell to the ground.

Mega Cat grabbed Proto Cat and pinned against the wall.

"Why did you do this?" Mega Cat cried. "You set your robots attacking the city, kidnapping our mom and threating to kill her if I don't fight your robots, betraying my trusts and making me fight you. I thought we were a family…we were twins, siblings! Why did you do this… all of it? Why, Lexy?"

Lexy started laughing. "What so funny!?" Mega Cat question Proto Cat while still be pin to the wall.

"Why, you may asked?" Proto Cat chuckled. "It's not just for the fun of it, it's to prove something to you, once and for all! To prove that we… no. That's not right. To prove that you're nothing more than Elmore's errand boy! Nothing more than their stopgap to a problem they're unwilling to confront themselves! Why, you ask? To prove that all your efforts are WASTED. You've seen the news reports. 'Oh no, robots have gone rogue and attacking our lovely home town Elmore…But don't worry, folks! Our friendly neighborhood Mega Cat will save us!' That's all you are to them, Gumball. A ho-hum issue. A fifteen second soundbite. That's all ANY of us are to them… and you're the worst of us all. They don't care about you, and they never will… they never will… they don't care about ROBOTS. And yet, you still defend them… without fighting now. That's why I'm laughing."

"But why did you kidnap mom." Mega Cat demanded

"Aah, that particular question has several answers. One, I hate her. Two, she replaced ME with YOU. You might already now that but I still haven't forgiving her. Three, she's always been there to help you out. You're her favorite son, her gummypuss…so I wanted to see how you'd do if you didn't have your mommy's help this go-around. It seemed like you'd done all right… and then THIS. And four, I hate her and wanted to kill her. So are you going to finish me up or what."

"No, despite everything you done your still my sister. I will not kill you but I will turn you over to the police."

"Sorry bro but that's not going to happen." Proto Cat head-butt on his brother and then kick him in the torso. Mega Cat switch from _**Power Stone **_to _**Octo Missile**_ and fired on her but she blocked the missile with her shield, she charge right in front of him and kick him so hard that he would lose balanced.

"Now to finish you off." She brought her buster arm up and release her powerful charge shot. Mega Cat didn't have time dodge it so he got hit by the blast leaving him 80% percent of damage. Mega Cat groaned and slumped to one knee… and Proto Cat laughed." I know I said it before but I'm going to say it again, it's the end of the line Gumball." Proto Cat said aiming her buster at his brother's head.

"Lexy…please…don't." Mega Cat whispered

"Don't worry bro, once your dead I'm be protecting the city for now on." Mega Cat is seeing death in front of her… and this time, there was no one here to save him. The one who would have done so on any other occasion was now the one that was about to kill him… and as he knew that, his will drained. He finally, fatally been beaten, in every way…

And then, as the sound of the familiar whistling melody caused both of them to freeze in disbelief, the ceiling exploded.

"What the hell!" Proto Cat screamed

Mega Man stared upward, not believing what his eyes were telling him.

_(Am I hallucinating because if I am there is no way that's…) _But it could be. A pink-and-grey armored figure with sunglasses, a shield on her back… and a yellow scarf, fluttering in the wind while riding on her hover board. She jumped off her board, and landed on the rise in the floor. Above them both.

"Proto Cat?" Mega Cat whispered

"Hey Gumball, sorry I was late but brought our sibilings to help you." Darwin and Mega-Dan jumped from the ceiling and landed right beside Proto Cat.

"Gumball… brother. I don't know what this imposter's been telling you." The OTHER Proto Cat snapped. "But I'm willing to bet it's a load baloney. Don't give up…Were here. And this charade ends NOW." Mega Cat stared from one of them to them to the other. The only difference between those two is that one of them is not wearing a scarf and the snarl of disguise on his face, as he opposed to the cool contempt of the newcomer.

"Listen to her Gumball, she's telling the truth." Darwin said

"That's right, she told everything and revealing to us who the imposter is." Mega-Dan Said

"That's quite enough out of you three!" She yelled. Firing. Everyone jump the shot, Proto Cat equipped her electric claw and attach to Proto Cat 2's chest. Proto Cat activated releasing a powerful electricity making Proto Cat 2 scream in pain.

"Do you really think you could just kidnap me and lock me up in cave cell? Well you think wrong. Now show my brother who you really are."

Proto Cat 2 couldn't hold the pain anymore. She has no choice but to reveal herself. She morph back to… Clayton?

"What? Clayton?" Mega Cat blinked. "But that can't be I just fought him a while ago."

"The one that you've fought was only a part of him, when we got here we found part of him and destroy him." Proto Cat nodded, dropping down next to her brother. "But you'll figure it out if you think about it. You know something? I REALLY hate copy robots. Especially lousy, stinking shape shifters like Clayton here. You never whistle and after all the trouble he went to making that scarf convincing…"

"But sis, how did Clayton kidnap you."

"I was helping out at the local homeless shelter. I was out back getting some fresh air until one of the homeless guy follow's me and knock me out from behind and drag me to cell that is deep in the cave. Which is odd because Clayton just has to be here disguising as a homeless man and he absolutely know where I was at. But I escape from my prison and went back the Watterson's lab to tell you but I was too late."

"Yeah you were too late but if you hadn't escape then my plans would have almost work."

"Well to bad it didn't." Reaching her shield, she gave Gumball an E-Tank… with an "L" on it. "Special mix… something I make myself when I was at the lab. "And as for you. Believe me, there's nothing more in this world that I want to do right now than clean your clock but GOOD… but I've got a couple more pieces of your handiwork to clean up. YOU know what I'm talking about. I assume you three can handle this twit."

"Easily." Mega Cat snarled, after finish drinking the L-Tank. Mega-Dan and Darwin join in with Mega Cat while jumps back to her hover board. "The computers in this place should have the location to Clayton's creator, bro meet me a mile to the south of it!" She soared off.

"You're going to pay for suckered me, my family and this city." Mega Cat growled

"Yeah." Mega-Dan and Darwin said equipping there busters

Clayton started to panic when the brothers surrounded him. Clayton can't escape, so he has no choice to fight back…so he morph into a giant clay monster (_which he looks like Clayface from Arkham City)_ and began to roar in rage.

"Wow I didn't know he could do that." Darwin said

"How are we supposed to defeat him?" Mega Cat asked

"With these." Mega-Dan answered throwing a device at him which Mega Cat caught.

"What is it?"

"Freeze grenades. If you're going to fight a clay monster then you're going to need something to freeze it."

"You think those toys of yours will stop me." Clayton said changing his left arm into a mallet and his right into a steel claw.

"As the manner of fact…yes." Clayton swings his mallet and crush the brothers but they got out of the way and throws a Freeze grenades at him. Clayton was feeling a little stiff but he manage to break out of ice continues to attack them.

They dodge all Clayton's attack and throws more grenades. Clayton started to turn blue but he doesn't care he keeps on attacking them. They dodge over his mallet, slide underneath his axe and jump over his claws until they throw tons of more grenades at him. Clayton started to turn blue as he became stiffer and started to slow down.

"Give him everything you got." Mega Cat, Darwin, and Mega-Dan rapidly throws all there freeze grenades at him. With all the freeze grenades attack him, Clayton became frozen, he tried to break free but the ice is too thick to break.

"So much for integrate Clayton, now will never what happen to mom."

"Maybe not, Proto Cat said Clayton's creator must be somewhere in the south, Clayton's creator must have token her to his fortress. Come on, we got to meet up with Proto Cat."

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

**Lexy Watterson owned by Lexboss**

**Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	8. Chapter 8: Guess Who?

_**Chapter 8: Guess Who?**_

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

"Glad you all make it. Clayton's creator is in that fortress." Proto Cat said pointing at the fortress

"Are you guys ready?"

"Were ready. I can't wait to get my hands on that guy." Mega Cat, Darwin, Mega-Dan and Proto Cat jumps of a hill and landed on the ground. They charge right into the fortress, blasting the security systems.

As they reach to the door, Mega Cat equipped his _**Force Crisis**_ to open the door. They went inside and got on the elevator that will take them to the next level. At the second floor, they see four capsules on each side, they don't know which one they'll choose first so they pick the first on the right.

The First capsule features a copy of Victor Stone, who's totally different from the original. Victor skip the chit chat and began to fight. Mega Cat switch to _**Atomic Blaze **_and burn Victor until he turns into glass. They exited out of the capsule and enter the next one.

The Second capsule features a copy of Linus who began launching his _**Octo Missile**_. They dodge the missile and Mega Cat switch to _**Slime Shield.**_ His shield melted the missiles, he then release his weapon at Linus's tentacles. Mega Cat switch to the _**Power Stone**_, he fired a boulder knocking him out. They got out and went in the next one.

The Third capsule features a copy of Sussie. She spits out acid but they dodge it, Mega Cat switch back to normal, charge his buster and fired on Sussie. Now that Sussie is destroy, they exited out and to another capsule.

The Fourth capsule features a copy of Zach. Zach throws his blades at them, they barley dodge it but the blades leave them marks. Mega Cat equipped his_** Slime Shield**_, he used it to melt Zach when he quickly tackle him. They exited went to the next one.

The Fifth capsule features a copy of Adrian Beeks. He went up to the air and create a dust storm. Everyone here struggle to hang on, Mega Cat equipped the _**Force Crisis **_and crushes him turning him into a ball. They went to the next capsule after they exit out.

The Sixth capsule features a copy of Alex Blaze. He surrounded the Watterson's with his firewall and then he starts throwing fireballs. Mega Cat quickly equipped his _**Dust Tornado**_ and put out his fireballs, Mega Cat aimed at Alex and blow him away. Everyone exited out and headed to the next one.

The Seventh capsule features a copy of William. William used his psychic powers to pick the Watterson's and throws them across his sector. William picks them up and started crushes, Mega Cat equipped his _**Thunder Storm**_, releasing a cloud that is above William and strikes him until he and the Watterson's fell down. They exited out and headed to the last capsule

The eighth and final capsule features a copy of Steve. Steve was about to summon a cloud but was cut in half by Mega Cat's _**Iron Blade. **_

They have successfully defeated the duplicates of the Robot Masters and now headed to the door which it open by itself. They enter and sees the person who created Clayton, it is not other then…

"Simian!" They said

"That's right you dummies. It was me along. HAHAHA I got you guys real good."

"Where's our mom Simian!?" Mega Cat growled

"She's safe, for now. If you want to safe her, you've got to defeat me first. Meet me at the lower section, your mother is waiting for you. HAHAHAHA!" Dr. Simian laughed as she teleported to the lower section. Mega Cat and his siblings head back to the elevator and hit the lower button which will them lead them to their final battle.

**Zack Cortada, Adrian Beeks, Victor Stone, Alex Blaze owned by me**

**Lexy Watterson owned by Lexboss**

**Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	9. Chapter 9: Watterson's Vs Simian

_**Chapter 9: Watterson's Vs Simian**_

Mega Cat and his siblings had reached to the lower level of her fortress. They got out of the elevator and sees Dr. Watterson in the cage.

"Mom!"

"Kids!"

"Hang on mom will get you out of there."

"I don't think so."

When the lights on the other side came on and they sees Dr. Simian inside a giant ape machine that has a cannon in the ape's mouth. On the other side he sees

"Well here we are, the final frontier, I have to say I'm proud of you guys for making this far."

The Watterson didn't say nothing.

"What, you guys got nothing to say, well I'm very disappoint."

"I have one thing to say. Why? Why did you framed Proto Cat!?" Mega Cat yelled

"Why, that's a good question, maybe because she betray me, turn one of my robots into a goodie good person and the worst thing you've done is putt my beloved Nigel behind bars. That's why. Now it's time for payback time."

Dr. Simian activate her machine. Her machine starts to suck, trying to pull them into her machine. They start running away from the machine but there getting suck in, but Mega Cat and Proto Cat quickly charged there busters and destroy that sucking tubes.

"Darn it. Alright you dweebs see you can blast this."

Dr. Simian launch all the explosive blue balls at them. They jump and slide over them. More balls are keep coming, they fired all the balls until they destroy the cannon.

With the cannon destroy, Simian fired missiles from each side. Mega Cat and others blast all the missiles that are launching towards them until they blow up both of the cannons.

"No!"

"Give up Simian, you can't win."

"Grrrr!" Simian's machine starts ramming the Watterson but luckily they weren't hurt. Simian's machine turn around began charging right towards them. Mega-Dan throws his two-tail blades and cut the wheels of causing her machine to go out of control and crash.

They went to see if Simian is alright, but only to see Dr. Simian exited out of her machine and on to her saucer.

"You think I go down that easily, think again." Four orbs that suddenly appeared circling around her saucer fired on the pests. They dodge the orbs but got electrocute when Simian drop a fifth orb on the ground. Simian repeats the move but this time two orbs drop on the ground, they dodge burning orb but only to be electrocute again. Dr. Simian was about to do it again but Mega Cat equipped his _**Force Crisis **_and bring her down, Simian tries to pull but the force was so strong that she had no choice but ejected out of her saucer. Dr. Simian landed tries to make a run for it but was stop when Proto Cat popped up in front her.

"Okay Lexy I know that your upset about this but come on you know I was playing practical joke on you and your siblings *Chuckles* how about I unlock Nicole's cage, you let me escape and we'll have another battle another time. What did you say huh?" Dr. Simian nervously smilied

Proto Cat aimed her at the doc's face and command her to open the cage to release their mother. When Simian release her, Proto Cat push Simian into the cage and lock it. Mega Cat, Darwin, and Mega-Dan ran up to Dr. Watterson and give her a hug.

"Are you okay mom?" Mega Cat asked

"Yes, I'm fine that you guys, especially you Le…I mean Proto Cat for a second I thought you've gone evil."

"Nope, it was Clayton who disguise as me. I gather some Intel, this will prove the police that I didn't do it." Proto Cat said handing over a flash drive to Dr. Watterson. Mega Cat let go of his mother and smiled at the capture Dr. Simian.

"Well Dr. Simian we finally capture, it took us four stories but we finally got you, try to escape that." Mega Cat smiled while Dr. Simian starts boil in rage.

_**Author: Next Chapter we will be headed to the trial of Dr. Simian.**_

**Lexy Watterson owned by Lexboss**

**Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	10. Chapter 10: The Trial of Dr Simian

_**Chapter 10: The Trial of Dr. Simian**_

**The Courtroom **

The large courtroom was a buzz of excitement. The People in the crowd whispering to each other and the camera crews were already rolling. The front row was filled with a very odd assortment of people and robots; Dr. Nicole Watterson, Dante, Darwin, Anais and Gumball. Gumball's expression was hard to read but he seemed happy.

Suddenly the side doors opened and pair of guards entered escorting an elderly baboon. The crowd's whispers became more pronounced as the man took a seat and the panel of judges entered. The Chief Judge called for order and gazed upon the accused.

"Dr. Lucy Simian you are charged with numerous counts of robot theft, kidnapping Dr. Watterson, framing an innocent robot, and global terrorism. How do you plead?"

"Guilty!"

There was another outbreak of whispering that was instantly silenced by the judge's gavel. Dr. Watterson was called as the first witness who talked about attending school with Dr. Simian and about how she was a brilliant. Dr. Watterson was questioned about the creation of Mega Cat; she explained that Gumball and Anais were the first set of truly successful androids she ever created (Proto Cat was technically first but flaws existed). She continued to build robots, each with a specific purpose and capability, until Dr. Simian stole and reprogrammed them for world conquest. Gumball volunteered to be converted into a fighter into a fighter in saving or taking the rouge robots. He was successful not only once but countless times after that. Simian's plans had come in all shapes and forms but all were being answered for here.

Other Witnesses in the court__told the judge that Simian impact on the city causing their friend, family and their love to be hurt, wounded, or killed.

"Lucy Simian, you are here by sentence to life in prison without parole. Court is adjourned."

Mega Cat watched Dr. Simian very carefully as she was lead from the room. Her face conveyed a strange calmness; it wasn't like her to give up easily. Then again, maybe she'd realized that there was nothing she could do. Mega Cat shrugged and focused his thoughts on his relief that the long game was finally over.

Once the group arrived at Watterson Labs, they discovered a party in full swing. Richard and Chozo were dancing wildly to some of Bobert's upbeat music while the others cheered.

"No more Dr. Simian, hooray!" Richard exclaimed.

"I take it you were watching on TV?" Dr. Watterson inquired.

"Yep! Too bad guys, you're out of a job!"

"Ah who cares?" Gumball said

"Yeah were just glad that the fighting is over." Darwin said

"Yeah so come on guys let's celebrate, hit it Bobert!" Dante said pointed at Bobert

Bobert turn up the music loud, Damien and Danny rap to the music, Richard eating all the food, Darwin dancing with Rachel and Proto Cat who was outside watching the party until she leaves.

"Want a dance Jamie."

"No thanks I'm good."

"Ah come on pleeeeaseeee. We both deserve a celebration and beside I got some new moves to show."

"Okay fine, but if you step on my foot I'll punch." Dante gently grab Jamie's hand and take to the dance floor.

"Want to join in Carrie."

"Sure." Gumball grab Carrie and began to dance when reach to the dance floor."

"Oh and um Carrie."

"Yeah."

"You still owe me a rematch." Gumball said still dancing with Carrie.

**Elmore's Maximum Prison Cells **

"Hey Brown, You got new roommate." Said the guard opening the cell and push her in until he closed the cell gate. Brown got out of his bed and sees a familiar face.

"Lucy?"

"Hello Nigel." Brown ran up to Lucy, hug her which she returns the hug, and kiss her which she also return.

"I can't believe Mega Cat and those brats caught you."

"Yes but let that have their celebration."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry my love, in six months my four most powerful robots will be awaken from their slumber. But it's not just my robots but my special robot will be awaken as well, once my "SSN-001" is online he will break us and wiped Mega Cat and his family once and for all! HAHAHAHAHA!

_**Stay tuned for the epilogue **_

**Lexy Watterson owned by Lexboss**

**Chozo owned by BeesandBats**

**Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue: Light and Darkness

_**Chapter 11: Epilogue: Light and Darkness**_

**Simian's Fortress **

Two mysterious figures entered an empty fortress and see everything to hell.

"Hmph, looks like we missed the party." She said

They continue walking into the fortress, passing the capsule that is named SSN-001, dead Sniper Kats until the reach to the repay bay. They open the door and sees Tobias still being repair. They both grab the tools from the shelf and start repairing him. After hours repairing, Tobias began to wake up.

"UGH. My head…Hey you're not Dr. Simian."

"No were not Tobias."

"H-How did you my name?"

"Oh how rude of us, let us introduce ourselves, I'm Harold."

"And I'm Jackie, and we are your parents." Jackie said making Tobias eyes go wide and his jaw drop.

_**Who are these mysterious robots? Why did they rebuilt Tobias? How did they know his name? Why am I keep on asking these question? Tune in next time on; Mega Cat 6: Revenge of the Robot Masters.**_


End file.
